Official BTFF RPG Guide/Basics
The BTFF RPG is...well, an RPG! If you've (somehow) never heard the term 'RPG' before, it's an acronym that stands for 'Role-Playing Game'. This genre covers everything from the Tabletop RPG Dungeons and Dragons to the beloved Video RPG Pokemon. The BTFF RPG falls into the latter category, having been developed using RPG Maker VX Ace for Windows. The BTFF RPG is a turn-based RPG, meaning that battles consist of selecting moves to use against your opponent, and once everyone on your team has selected an action, the moves play out, ending the current 'turn' and repeating the process. Players of games like Pokemon and Final Fantasy will already be familiar with this playstyle. In between battles, players move in grid-like stages that make up the majority of the game. Different enemy types will appear to battle you depending on your location, and each level has their own set of enemies. Almost every character, enemy, and move in the game has something called an 'Element' that helps define their properties. There are twelve elements in the game, each with their own strengths and weaknesses. * Physical - These are fighters and attacks that generally work through the tried and true attack method of hitting something really hard. Physical moves don't work very well against anything with a Steel typing, but don't have any other weaknesses. * Absorb - These are fighters and attacks that generally work through absorption of some kind. The best way to imagine it is kind of like weaponizing osmosis. This element doesn't have any particular strengths or weaknesses. * Fire - These are fighters and attacks that generally work by harnessing the power of fire. While fighters with a Fire typing resist their own element, they are very weak against Water. * Ice - These are fighters and attacks that generally work by harnessing the power of ice. While fighters with an Ice typing resist their own element, they are very weak against Fire. * Thunder - These are fighters and attacks that generally work by harnessing the power of electricity. While fighters with a Thunder typing resist their own element, they are very weak against Earth. * Water - These are fighters and attacks that generally work by harnessing the power of water. While fighters with a Water typing resist Fire, they are very weak against Thunder. * Earth - These are fighters and attacks that generally work by harnessing the power of earth. While fighters with an Earth typing resist Thunder, they are very weak against Ice. * Wind - These are fighters and attacks that generally work by harnessing the power of wind. This element doesn't have any particular strengths or weaknesses. * Light - These are fighters and attacks that generally work by harnessing the power of light. Fighters with a Light typing generally resist their own element and have no particular weaknesses. * Dark - These are fighters and attacks that generally work by harnessing the power of darkness. While fighters with a Dark typing resist their own element, they are very weak against Light. * Fruit Ninja - These are fighters and attacks that are really just kinda related to the game Fruit Ninja. Fighters with the Fruit Ninja typing resist their own element and have no particular weaknesses. * Steel - These are fighters and attacks that generally work by harnessing the power of metal. While fighters with a Steel typing resist Physical attacks, they are very weak against Fire. Category:BTFF RPG